The goal of this work is to understand the genetic and molecular mechanisms leading to disorders that affect the adrenal cortex, with emphasis on those that are hereditary and associated with multiple tumors and abnormalities in other endocrine glands (i.e. the pituitary gland). Our laboratory has studied families with Carney complex (CNC)and related syndromes and has identified loci harboring genes for CNC, including regions on chromosomes 2 (2p16) and 17 (17q22-24). Through genetic linkage analysis and other molecular techniques, the participation of various genomic loci in the expression of the disease is being investigated. A comprehensive genetic and physical map of the 2p16 chromosomal region has been constructed. Studies in cultured primary tumor cell lines (established from our patients) identified a region of genomic instability in the center of this map. Tumor studies led to the identification of the PRKAR1A gene on 17q22-24 as the gene responsible for CNC in approximately 40% of the cases of the disease. PRKAR1A is a novel tumor suppressor gene; it is also the main regulatory subunit of protein kinase A, a central signaling pathway for many of the cellular fnctions and hormonal responses. In collaboration with other laboratories at the NIH, the functional consequences of PRKAR1A mutations are being investigated in cell lines; more recently, animal models with transgenic expression of mutant PRKAR1A are being created. In collaboration with Mayo Clinic, the genetic defects in patients with CNC-related syndromes (i.e., Peutz-Jeghers syndrome) are also being identified. A genome-wide screen for the identification of gene(s) responsible for inherited adrenocortical aldosteronomas (familial hyperaldosteronism type II - FH-II) was also completed in our laboratory, identifying a locus for FH-II on 7p22. A genome wide screen for the identification of a syndrome composed of familial paragangliomas, adrenal, gastric stromal and pulmonary tumors is ongoing. Additional work is being done collaboratively on the genetics of other endocrine tumors, including childhood adrenocortical cancer and pituitary tumors. Most recently a "signature" mutation of the TP53 gene was identified in a cohort of adrenal cancers. Clinical projects include the functional characterization of benign adrenocortical tumors, the evaluation of the use of genetic markers in endocrine oncology, and the improvement of imaging and other diagnostic approaches for the identification of adrenal and pituitary tumors.